Something about you makes me happy
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Okay my first Mario FF...XD KammyxKamek is the main pairing of this story. A very fluffy story...:D


**Yeah, my first Mario FF...Oh my i´m so excited...hope you guys like this one here... My FF is a KammyxKamek pairing, slightly ooc sometimes...**

**But never mind XD...**

**This one here is the prolog to the story...a short but cute story..**..** Little Bowser is coming too! But more in my FF. **

**Oh and by the way...my grammatic isn´t that good...because i´m german so never mind, alright? **

**If i become reviews from you, i´ll continue my story!**

**Disclaimers: Baby Bowser, Kammy and Kamek and all Nintendo Charas are not mine..**.--

**_Prolog_**

**_What a beautiful night...  
_**

It was late afternoon in Darkland and the glow of the setting sun shone softly over the castle of the young prince Bowser Koopa. His two caretakers Kamek and Kammy stood together on the big balcony of the castle and both watched the sunset, close to each other. The young Magikoopa blushed slightly as the soft silk robe of Kammy touched his skin slightly and shivered about the thoughts that came up in his mind. The female Magikoopa who recognized the reaction of her friend was trying to comfort him as good as possible and cuddled even closer to Kamek.

"**Kammy, err…would you mind about it…you know…**" stuttered Kamek as he tried to form words that described his feelings.

"**What do you mean Kamek? Is something wrong with you**?" Kammy asked worried and stroke the shoulders of Kamek.

"**I…mean…would you mind…if you…err…would you like to…k…kis…kiss me**?"

After these words, Kammy answered his question with a long and soft kiss…

"**Well…this should answer your question, right**?" she snickered slightly as Kameks face turned bright red about the kiss.

As Kammy and Kamek turned to kiss again, a high pitched scream echoed in their ears. It was the voice of the little prince Bowser.

Kamek sighed heavily as he turned around to see after his young master. His eyes moved slowly away from Kammy to the long and dark corridor that leads to Prince Bowser's room.

"**Always so busy with him…it´s a shame…he self-sacrificed his life for Bowser and his wishes.**" She muttered sadly as she followed her friend.

…

Prince Bowsers Room:

The Magikoopa slowly opened the door of Bowsers room and walks right to the crib of him.

He took Bowser in his arms and tried to comfort him.

"**Shhh…it´s alright young master, I'm here right now.** "

"**Wuahhh…sniff…Kame…Kamek…Me had a bad dweam…a baddy dream…sniff" Bowser sobbed loudly and cuddled closer to Kamek**.

He just holds him closer to his body and was humming a melody. It was a melody from his own childhood, a song that had sung his mother to him…

Curious about this sound, Kammy came's even closer and listened to the beautiful humming.

After some minutes, Bowser was settled down and began to close his eyes again and slipped into the world of dreams. He stopped the crying immediately.

Kamek laid him into his crib as Kammy touched his shoulders…Before Kamek could even shriek, she pressed her hands onto his mouth to keep him silent…

"**Shhh…it´s just me…don´t wake him up…**" whispered Kammy in a low voice.

"**Mmghh…uh okay…Let´s go out here, he needs his sleep…**

…

**Outside of the room:**

Both of them went back to their favorite place in the palace, the balcony… On the way Kammy began to speak again.

"**I´m really surprised! You had a very musical voice, so soft…I can barely believe that was you who have sung this melody…**" she snickered and glanced at him.

With no response on her words she sighed and walked slowly forward. This night is going to be very boring…she thought to herself and looked at Kamek…

"**Hello…earth to Kamek…is everyone home??**"

"**Hm…what do you want…I was listening to you all the way from Bowsers room, so never mind alright?**"

"**Geez…and how I should know this when you don´t say anything to me? It´s like I was speaking to myself…duh…sometimes you can be so strange…**" she muttered hardly under her breath.

"**Please…just enjoy this beautiful evening…look at the heaven we saw just few minutes ago! The sunset is almost over and the night is going to come fast…**"

sigh "**yeah you´re right Kamek…it would be a shame to miss this evening…**

And so both stood again on the balcony, watching the sun going down completely behind a huge mountain…

Indeed, Kamek was right…this night is truly beautiful… even without words…

"**Kamek…I love you…**"

"**I know Kammy…I know it…**" Kamek said happily and stroke Kammys hair softly…

**Okay, so far the prolog...XD...**


End file.
